Birds of Prey
Birds of Prey is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Birds of Prey #121: 20 Aug 2008 Current Issue :Birds of Prey #122: 17 Sep 2008 Next Issue :Birds of Prey #123: 22 Oct 2008 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Oracle/Barbara Gordon' - The daughter of Commissioner Gordon of Gotham City and the former Batgirl, Oracle is now the information broker for the super-heroes of the DCU. *'Black Canary' - Oracle's main field agent. *'Huntress/Helena Bertinelli' *'Zinda' - Oracle's pilot, former member of the Blackhawks. Minor Characters *'Wildcat/Ted Grant' - a friend of Black Canary's who helped on a recent mission. Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Birds of Prey #122 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Birds of Prey #121 Past Storylines Birds of Prey #87 "Perfect Pitch" part 1: The Calculator uses his position with the Secret Society to hatch a plot to track down Oracle. With the help of Black Canary, Zinda & Creote, the Huntress--as Helena Bertinelli--hatches a plot to take control of the Metropolis Mob. Barbara visits Doctor Mid-Nite and learns that, although some tissue has regenerated and she can wiggle her toes, she won't be regaining full mobility anytime soon. Birds of Prey #86 "A Wakeful Time" - The Birds move into their new digs in Metropolis, and Canary throws a surprise "get well" party for Oracle. Lots of reunions and apologies happen, and Zinda gets new toys to play with including a stealth helicopter. Later, Canary goes out and busts up a nutter trying to commit human sacrifice, and Huntress learns that she can't defend the innocent with just her fists and fury, and decides to stick with the Birds. Birds of Prey #85 Black Canary & The Huntress lead Wildcat, Connor Hawke, Savant, Creote, and Richard Dragon against Rabbit & Mr. Tan's minions in a martial arts street combat on the Gotham Docks. Meanwhile, Dr. Midnite, Superman, and Cyborg attempt to operate on Oracle to free her from the Brainic virus. In the cyberspace plane of her own mind, Oracle convinces the BRianiac virus to go into remission, and Black Canary and her allies are victorious. Upon hearing of his minions defeat, the infirm Mr. Tan commits suicide. Later, Oracle discovers that she can now move her toes. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Birds of Prey: Of Like Minds' - Collects #56-61. "In a tricky legal and ethical dilemma, the Birds show mercy to a would-be white collar criminal, but their act of compassion brings them to the attention of master extortionist (and one-time super-hero) Savant, a man who claims he can outthink Oracle and outfight the Canary...and can prove it!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120192X *'Birds of Prey: Sensei & Student' - Collects #63-68. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204341 *'Birds of Prey: Between Dark and Dawn' - Collects #69-75. "Huntress goes undercover to infiltrate a religious cult with a dangerous secret, while Black Canary and Oracle uncover the true nature of Sovereign Brusaw's organization." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209408 *'Birds of Prey: The Battle Within' - Collects #76-85. "With their Gotham headquarters destroyed, the Birds take flight to Metropolis and beyond! Black Canary enlists the help of Wildcat in Singapore, while the Huntress infiltrates the Gotham mob!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210961 *'Birds of Prey: Perfect Pitch' - Collects #86-90, 92-95. "The Secret Society of Super Villains takes one of the Birds of Prey hostage and demands the Birds’ leader’s secret identity as their ransom. The Birds will have to save their friend and battle Deathstroke to defend their leader." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211917 *'Birds of Prey: Blood and Circuits' - Collects #96-103. "The Birds have a run-in with Black Alice, encounter the Dark Knight, and have a shake-up in their ranks in this action-packed collection!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213715 *'Birds of Prey: Dead of Winter' - Collects #104-108. "The Birds of Prey cross paths with the villainous group the Secret Six, just as Spy Smasher takes the dismantling of Oracle's operation into her own hands! Who will end up with control of the Birds of Prey?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216412 *'Birds of Prey: Metropolis or Dust' - Collects #113-117. "A high-tech hazard threatens the streets of Metropolis." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219624 - (forthcoming, October 2008) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team *Issue #85: Writer: Gail Simone; Pencillers: Joe Bennett & Eddy Barrows; Inkers: Jack Jadson & Robin Riggs; Colorist: Hi-Fi Design; Letterer: Rob Leigh; Assistant Editor: Rachel Gluckstern; Editor: Joan Hilty. Special Thanks to: Anthony Yeoh & Scott Morrison. Publishing History Order Codes *JAN05 0292 BIRDS OF PREY #80 $2.50 *FEB05 0268 BIRDS OF PREY #81 $2.50 *MAR05 0394 BIRDS OF PREY #82 $2.50 *APR05 0328 BIRDS OF PREY #83 $2.50 *MAY05 0221 BIRDS OF PREY #84 $2.50 *JUN05 0356 BIRDS OF PREY #85 $2.50 *JUL05 0220 BIRDS OF PREY #86 $2.50 *AUG05 0208 BIRDS OF PREY #87 $2.50 *SEP05 0231 BIRDS OF PREY #88 $2.50 *OCT05 0242 BIRDS OF PREY #89 $2.50 Collections *APR05 8376 BIRDS OF PREY OF LIKE MINDS TP $14.95 *JUL05 0426 BIRDS OF PREY OLD FRIENDS NEW ENEMIES TP (STAR17484) $17.95 *MAR05 0596 BIRDS OF PREY SENSEI AND STUDENT TP (NOV040263) $17.95 Future Publication Dates :Birds of Prey: Metropolis or Dust TP: Oct 01 2008 :Birds of Prey #123: 22 Oct 2008 :Birds of Prey #124: 19 Nov 2008 News & Features * 18 Jul 2008 - Amanda Conner on the Black Canary Barbie Hubbub * 03 Jun 2008 - Reflections: Tony Bedard * 04 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12876 Sean McKeever Leaves Birds of Prey] * 25 Apr 2007 - Wonder Women * 07 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107893 Sean McKeever Talks Birds of Prey] * 06 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107819 Gail Simone Talks Birds of Prey Exit] * 08 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005964 Great Scott! Nicola on Birds of Prey] * 06 Feb 2007 - The Simone Files V: Nicola Scott * 24 Jan 2007 - The Simone Files I: Birds of Prey Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero